


Tater Tot Wars and Marshmallow Toasts

by thace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Gen, M/M, Summer Camp, cabin rivalry, it's all fun and fluff, nothing too heavy mostly just general, probably LIGHT klance, they're all camp counselors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thace/pseuds/thace
Summary: "Hey red cabin! Blue cabin is about to kick your collective asses!""Don't fucking curse in front of the kids."





	Tater Tot Wars and Marshmallow Toasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cawinkidink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cawinkidink).



> I was inspired by a drawing of camp counselor Lance and Keith.
> 
> Someone asked for this fic like a year ago so… I guess I finally got around to posting this!
> 
> A massive thank you to everyone who worked on this with me!

Leaving home for the summer was always difficult for Lance. He loved his job, he really did, but he would miss his family regardless. Hugs were exchanged, as well as promises to call often, and then Lance was on his way.

As he stepped up to the bus stop outside of his apartment building, he looked around and took a deep breath. Lance McClain had been a camper every summer at Twin Creeks Summer Camp for as long as he could remember, and he loved every minute he had spent there. He’d met so many people there he would never forget, including his best friend, Hunk. Lance shook his wrist -like people who wear bracelets often do- as he reminisced. His arm was covered halfway up his forearm with embroidery thread and rope cord bands. Some were hastily made; with the last days of camp looming, they were promises to come back and never forget each other. Some were more carefully constructed; built with love, and the beginnings of strong friendships that would not end. Still others were clearly the work of children; but even though they were messy and consisted of clashing colors, they still represented friendship and respect.

For the last three years Lance had gone to Twin creeks, he had been a counselor. You had a lot more responsibility as a counselor, but you also had so much more fun. While you did have to stay late to do dishes after every meal, you could have any leftovers there were, and if you asked any of the staff, they would tell you that was totally worth it. There were actually a lot of benefits to being a counselor rather than a camper. You had access to pretty much anywhere in the camp, including the showers that actually had temperature control.

Lance stepped on the bus as it pulled up, handing the driver his ticket money and moving all the way to the back. He saw a large group of people coming on after him, so he put his bag on the seat next to him to make it look occupied. He didn’t hate people, he just wasn’t a fan of being bothered on long car rides. He’d been taking this same bus route to the camp for years now, and after one year when he got stuck in the middle of a group of teenagers, he learned his lesson. It was much easier to sit alone than deal with the other kids. 

Lance plugged in his ear buds, clicking into Spotify. Tuning out, he watched the countryside flash by as CRX started playing through his headphones. He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night because of his last minute packing spree, and he felt drowsy. He figured he might as well try to nap for an hour so he didn’t have to deal with the hectic sign-ins half asleep.

He woke with a start to the bus’s obnoxiously loud bell, letting passengers know that they’d reached their destination. His legs had fallen asleep somewhere along the way, probably around the second hour of the ride.

Lance stumbled up from his seat, nearly forgetting his bag as he lurched towards the exit, his movements hindered as a result of his sleep-fogged sight and mind. Successfully making it to the front of the bus without tripping over someone, he mumbles some kind of thanks to the driver and exits the bus to his stop.  
Lance still had a ways to go until he actually reached the camp, and he marched along the path with his bag over his shoulder and his jacket tied around his waist as sweat beaded on his forehead. After another quarter hour of miserable walking, he finally arrived at the camp.  
An inviting breeze flowed past him, cooling him off briefly under the rising sun as he caught a glimpse of the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short bit of what I intend on making a loonnngg fic. we've basically got the entire outline and all the plot points laid out, so now it's just up to me to actually write them...
> 
> there's no set update schedule for this thing, it'll just be whenever the next part gets finished. whenever it is, it will definitely be longer.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
